mysteriousgirlfriendxfandomcom-20200213-history
Mysterious Cultural Festival 2
MYSTERIOUS CULTURAL FESTIVAL 2 CHAPTER 32 OF THE MANGA ( PART 5 OF THE HOSHIMONE SCHOOL FESTIVAL STORY ARC ) ( Anime cross-reference---Compressed and incorporated into Anime Episode 11, " Mysterious Cultural Festival " ) Summary Although Hayakawa thinks that Tsubaki and herself are completely alone in the empty second story classroom, actually Oka, and later, Urabe are there, and unwittingly become part of Hayakawa's attempted seduction of Tsubaki. Hayakawa offers drool to, as always, a reluctant Tsubaki, until Urabe, cosplaying as a cardboard robot, steps in to offer a challenge. Both Tsubaki and Hayakawa are quite taken aback at Urabe's presence, but agree to the drool taste test. Oka watches all of the action, safely concealed behind a curtain. Tsubaki is blindfolded, with Hayakawa and Urabe now locked in a 'Duel to the Death' with a random drool tasting to see who's drool tastes the sweetest. Urabe goes first, still inside the cardboard robot, but with such a violent soul shattering and erotic reaction by Tsubaki, that he is convinced that that must be Urabe's drool. Then the cardboard robot is quickly hacked into little pieces by Urabe's gun-slinging scissors, leaving her unclothed, showing to all how she was able to produce such reactive drool. It looks very daunting for Hayakawa to do the same, but Hayakawa morphs into battle mode, and removes her middle school uniform. With her jumper dress falling to the floor, Hayakawa is soon unclothed herself. She prepares her sample of drool, and subsequently offers her super-charged drool to Tsubaki, as Urabe looks on from sitting atop a school desk. Plot Houston, we have ignition !!! She's on her way . . . . Hayakawa and Tsubaki are alone together in a second story classroom, in an unused building, during the Hoshinome Cultural Festival, held on campus. Alone, or so one thinks, but actually, Oka is peeking in on them from behind a curtain. Hayakawa is offering a girlfriend/boyfriend shipping to Tsubaki, and to seal the deal, she prepares to offer her drool. Tsubaki meekly protests, but Hayakawa orders him to taste her drool, so as to determine just which girl will come to be his true, passionate girlfriend, based on the comparative sweetness of her drool, right here and now ! Tsubaki hesitates, flustered, as Hayakawa doubles down by invoking his love interest for her all during middle school. Stalwart resolve ebbs away, and resistance becomes futile, as Tsubaki slowly closes his eyes, and opens his mouth to receive her drool. Oka, mesmerized by what is happening right before her eyes, is suddenly electrified into action as she grasps for her camera, kept in a pocket in her maid's dress. But lightning strikes twice, as she realizes the camera is not her immediate concern, but stopping Hayakawa's drool taste is ! As Oka pulls the curtain back, a hand from behind reaches to cover her mouth, and pulls her back behind the curtain. A mechanical hand ? With her heart skipping a beat in fear, she looks behind her to see a cosplayer, dressed in a cardboard robot costume, holding her back, with one hand on her mouth, and the other hand around her waist. Who would do this ? WHO ??? ''A single eye looks out of a small rectangle hole in the face of the robot. Recognition comes to Oka, as the hands release her, and Oka whispers, ''" Urabe ??? " " Stay right here ! " , the robot whispers in return, as the curtain is pulled back. This just as the hesitating Tsubaki has resigned himself to go ahead and have a taste of drool. But for a third time, Tsubaki's heart overrules his desires, and he declines Hayakawa's drool. Miffed yet again, and with her desire turning to desperation and anger, Hayakawa mocks Tsubaki, asking if he is scared, and telling him not to run away. " Don't run away ! " , chimes the robot, " Taste, if that's what Hayakawa wants ! " Tsubaki deep freezes at the sound of Urabe's voice. Hayakawa wants to know why Urabe is wearing a cardboard robot outfit. To sneak into the festival, of course ! Still frozen, but now breaking out in cold sweat, Tsubaki is blindfolded by the robot. He is told that he will taste two samples of drool, not knowing who's drool it is, and to decide which drool is sweeter. Hayakawa agrees to the conditions, seeing that this is a way to accomplish her drool taste that she was unable to consummate on her own. A simple routine of random selection is used to determine who will go first. It will be Urabe ! A mouth flap is lifted on the robot's face, and one bare hand is used to collect her drool, and then she allows Tsubaki to suck on her finger. However, Urabe is doing something that she has done only one time before ( Manga Chapter 1, Pgs 22-29 / Anime Episode 2, @ 15:20---18:07 ), to guarantee that Tsubaki gets XE 110 Octane Energized Hi-Test Enhanced Drool ! It's like a volcano inside Tsubski's mind, heart, and soul, and it erupts with a tremendous, shattering blast, and red hot lava blood is ejected from his nose, and spills to the floor. The drool has transmitted a picture to his mind that he has seen only once before ( Manga Chapter 25, Pgs 25-26 ). He can only scream at the top of his lungs-------''" Super Sweet !!! . . . . That has to be Urabe's drool !!! "'' Suddenly, a pair of scissors pierces outward from the robot's chest, as Hayakawa looks on in fear, trepidation, and wonderment. In a matter of seconds, the entire cardboard robot costume is shredded to little pieces, and as they fall to the ground, Urabe is reveled to be, both literally and symbolically, to have bared her body and soul. Twirlling her scissors around like a gunslinger, she announces to Hayakawa , that what just happened, is the atomic bomb-like power of the Drool Bond she has with Tsubaki. Now peeking around the curtain, so as not to miss a moment of the action, Oka cringes in awe of Urabe, and what Urabe has just accomplished ! " Want to test the Drool Bond yourself, Hayakawa ? ", Urabe slyly remarks. In a flash, a skeptical and fearful Hayakawa throws caution to the wind, and downshifts into battle mode, with a steel resolve and an iron will. With fire in her eyes, and a deadly gaze leveled and sharpened with crosshairs, she unbuttons her blouse. Then with her jumper dress dropping to the floor, she is now equal to Urabe in having no attire on. The tension is so thick, that Tsubaki could have cut it with a knife, as he realizes that both girls are now standing in front of him, with only a blindfold separating him and the no-clothing duel. Hayakawa now gathers drool on her finger, and extends it to Tsubaki's lips, boldly commanding him to " Taste this, right now !!! " Tsubaki prepares himself for another burst of molten lava blood, because merely thinking about Hayakawa in front of him, exposed as she is now, is enough to potentially trigger another violent eruption ! Commentary and Opinion by CuteButLooksLolita >>>>>>SPOILER ALERT<<<<<<>>>>>>SPOILERS AHEAD<<<<<<>>>>>>SPOILER ALERT<<<<<< This chapter of the manga chronicles and details of the beginning of the 'Duel to the Death' between Hayakawa and Urabe. When Hayakawa first turned her attention to Tsubaki ( Manga Chapter 28 ), at that time, a love triangle was formed. Much has already been said about the two sides of the triangle, the relationships of Urabe X Tsubaki, and Hayakawa X Tsubaki, but now the third side of the triangle, Hayakawa X Urabe, is now made prominent in the story, and comes under discussion. Although it seemingly looks like Hayakawa and Urabe are cast as livid opponents locked in mortal combat, the reality is that, given different circumstances, the both of them could potentially be bestest, best girl friends and soul mates. Here are reasons why Urabe was as tactful and unassuming as possible with the way she handled Hayakawa's plan for Tsubaki. As stated earlier in another commentary and opinion, Hayakawa invited Tsubaki to the Hoshinome Cultural Festival as her romantic boyfriend, so that the boy she was shipped with would, supposedly, see them together, and be emotionally defeated. Hayakawa also invited Urabe, but why ? It was because Hayakawa actually wanted Urabe herself to see them together, arm-in-arm, so that Urabe would be the one to be defeated. The story does not say if Urabe did actually see them together, as Oka did, but remember that Urabe was disguised as a cardboard robot cosplayer. That is how Urabe was able to enter the festival unseen and unrecognized. How Urabe knew to look in the unoccupied second story classroom is also not reveled. But note that Urabe did not plan on a public confrontation, out in the open, to cause embarrassment or injury to Hayakawa, or to Tsubaki. What Urabe planed on doing was meant to be private, to avoid any public display of social repercussions. Urabe allowed Hayakawa to, once again, attempt a drool bond with Tsubaki, without interference, until it became clear that Tsubaki just would not do it, as shown in this chapter. Only then did Urabe step in and revel herself from inside the cardboard robot. Rather than end it there, as Urabe could have done, yet Urabe proposes a contest to see who's drool is the sweetest. This will give Hayakawa yet another chance to get Tsubaki to taste her drool. Urabe goes first, with Hayakawa observing that Urabe is using 'enhanced' drool, and can see how Urabe is doing this, that is, by offering drool while naked. In a sense, Urabe just shared with Hayakawa a 'trade secret' about how to create and manipulate enhanced drool. When Hayakawa's emotions and heart's desires would not allow her to consummate her drool offer, Urabe does not scold or mock. Instead, Urabe reaches out to Hayakawa, with several explanations, and back-handed encouragement. Category:Chapters